1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to servomechanisms, and more specifically to a servomechanism for sound reproducing equipment whereby the required relative movement between turntable and stylus is accomplished by maintaining the stylus-carrying tone arm in a substantially fixed position while causing the turntable to travel in a linear motion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A well-known limitation of sound reproducing equipment such as phonograph players is the skating effect. Attempts to overcome this undesireable effect have resulted in tone arms of great complexity, in that the pivot portions thereof are provided with anti-skating mechanisms and other features.
The overly complicated tone arms are a direct result of the provision of moveable tone arms.
There is a need, therefore, for a sound reproducing system that has a fixed position tone arm. Such a mechanism would greatly reduce the cost of sound reproducing equipment by allowing use of conventional pivotally mounted tone arms having no anti-skating mechanisms therein.
No straight line tracking devices having non-moveable, pivotally mounted tone arms are being marketed.